Te necesitamos
by KamenDoctor
Summary: Lincoln Loud el único hijo varón de la familia Loud vive una vida normal a sus 15 años en la casa con sus 10 hermanas que por una serie de sucesos actúan de manera muy diferente y todo por decirle a su hermano que no se metiera un sus vidas. Algo así como un AU de "brawl in the family" y todo lo que paso después de eso en la serie ocurrió de manera diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, por donde empiezo, hola se que no debería hacer esto pero digamos que con las otros dos fics los tendré en hiatus por un buen tiempo, la razón es que me quede sin ideas de momento con esos dos y no me siento contento con los últimos tres capítulos que he escrito, sin mencionar que ando algo distraído y esto fue lo único que puedo hacer, este fic solo lo escribí para sacarme esta idea de la mente y esperar que con esto pueda continuar con uno de esos dos.**

 **Lo siento por los que esperaba actualizacion en mis otros dos fics pero espero que esto me ayude llenar mi cabeza con ideas para terminar esas historias.**

 **Cambiaste.**

-Luan, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Lincoln?- pregunto Rita a la primera hija que bajo para desayunar.

-Claro mama- dijo muy desanimada Luan.

Luan salio de casa directo al garaje para despertar a su hermano.

-¡Lincoln es hora de desayunar!- grito Luan mientras golpeaba la puerta para despertar a Lincoln.

-Ya voy Luan- contesto el joven Lincoln loud de 15 años.

Lincoln se apresuro a cambiarse para poder ir a desayunar, al entrar a sala pudo notar a las 12 que conformaban a su familia, "vaya como cambian las cosas en 4 años y todo porque deje de involucrarme en sus problemas como ellas querían" pensó Lincoln mientras veía a toda su familia.

Lori a sus 21 años no pudo con las presiones de la universidad y la ciudad, ambas cosas causaron serios problemas en su relación y con la familia de Bobby, tampoco ayudo que el se acostara con una chica en una fiesta, Lori volvió derrotada a casa solo para encontrarse con una casa muy cambia en tan solo dos años y cuando trato de arreglar todo se topo con una pared que su maltratado autoestima no pudo superar.

Leni la dulce y linda Loud de 20 años después de fallar la entrada a la universidad durante 4 años seguidos hizo que simplemente entrara en una deprecio que al principio hizo que perdiera mucho peso al punto de ser hospitalizada por desmayarse en varias ocasiones, gracias a la ayuda de la Dr. Lopez ella supero su deprecio y recupero su peso bueno como lo dirían sus hermanas, Leni se dejo llevar, ella subió de peso y ahora se encuentra gordita pero feliz.

Luna por otra parte en cuatro años su sueño y vida se derrumbo de una manera muy apresurada, durante el primer año de sus 16 años Luna estuvo feliz con su relación con su novia Sam pero todo se fue al carajo una noche de malas decisiones y todo por una simple cerveza, las peleas comenzaron por que Luna no podía controlar la bebida y amanecer en la cama de otro hizo que todo terminara pero eso a Luna no le importo siguió con sus noches de excesos, las hermanas intentaron detenerla pero solo aumentaron las peleas hasta que un día Luna tuvo una recaída en su salud y cuando su madre la llevo para una revisión se enteraron de la horrible razón, Luna fue uno de los raros casos donde una mujer no muestra ninguno de los síntomas de estar embarazada y estar embarazada junto a noches de excesos solo dan un mal resultado, después de eso Luna dejo todo lo relacionado con su vida y volvió a ser una niña tímida e insegura.

Luan en los 4 años dejo de hacer bromas después de un april fools salio mal y lastimo a su mejor amiga Maggie, después de ese día Maggie no volvió a dirigir la palabra a la joven Loud, Luan sigue esperando que Maggie le vuelva dirigir la palabra por eso no ha hecho ninguna broma en 4 años.

Lynn jr. vive molesta por las terribles rachas de derrotas en todos sus equipos durante 2 años que simplemente dejo practicar deportes y ahora solo gasta su energía de sobra saliendo con chicos o amigas a fiestas pero a diferencia de Luna, Lynn sabia evitar esos problemas.

Lucy a sus 12 años dejo todo lo que era ser una chica gótica para ser una chica normal o al menos lo que ella creía que era ser una chica normal y todo para tratar de llamar la atencion de un chico que termino con ella después de una semana, Lucy siguió intentar ser una chica normal esperando que por fin un chico la quiera.

Lana y Lola las gemelas de ahora 10 años dejaron sus peleas en el pasado después de que Lana tuviera un accidente que cambio su vida, durante 2 años las peleas de las gemelas habían empeorado a a niveles de lastimarse físicamente pero eso cambio un día que Lana estaba trabajando en Vanzilla como cual quier día para calmarse después de una pelea con Lola, lo que Lana no sabia es que Lola estaba viéndola trabajar esperando a que ella saliera de debajo de Vanzilla para patear el gato y que el trabajo de Lana se arruinara pero justo cuando Lola pateo el gato Lana se había agachado para recoger un destornillador haciendo que el peso de Vanzilla cayera sobre su mano y pierna izquierda, el daño fue muy grabe dejando la única opción que fue la amputación de los miembros, durante los meses de la recuperación de Lana Lola se sentía completamente mal por lo sucedido y Lana completamente aterrada de su gemela lo que llego a un equilibro que paro toda pelea entre ellas al miedo de la represalia de cualquiera de ellas.

Lisa la genio de su familia a la edad de 8 años se encuentra frustrada al no poder avanzar en su búsqueda del conocimiento ya que perdió todos los fondos y ayuda del gobierno después de un accidente que destruyo parte de la sección de ciencias de la universidad, ahora Lisa tiene que vivir la vida de una niña normal por falta de fondos y eso constantemente la tiene de muy mal humor al punto de hacer rabietas como una niña normal.

Lily la menor de toda la familia Loud con 5 años se la pasa jugando sola o con Lincoln mientras que toma fotos de todo lo que pasa en la casa y de todas las hermanas ella es la única que no a sufrido nada que le robe su sonrisa.

Los padres de la familia notaron el cambio de la familia pero no supieron como ayudar y de dedicaron a trabajar y esperar a que las hijas arreglan sus problemas como siempre.

-Hola familia, ¿como están?- pregunto el joven de pelo blanco.

-Estamos bien Lincoln- contesto Lori siendo la única de las hermanas mayores que le respondió a Licoln.

-Buenos días Lincoln- contesto una muya animada Lily.

-Hola cielo, ¿como amaneciste?- contesto su madre.

-Una noche incomoda creo que saldré a comprar otra almohada en la tarde- contesto el joven mientras veía como su padre se acercaba para darle un abrazo y despedirse para irse al restaorante a trabajar.

El resto de las hermanas simplemente ignoraron a Lincoln bueno todas menos Leni, ella solo estaba comiendo su tercer plato de desayuno.

La razón de ser ignorado por las hermanas según Lincoln fue porque cuando ellas le pidieron ayuda en su momento el las ignoro y la razón de eso fue porque hace cuatro años cuando el quiso ayudarlas, ellas le dijeron que no se metiera porque solo arruinaría todo y eso hizo cuando ellas pidieron ayuda el las dejo arreglar sus problemas solas, esto causo que ellas culparan a Lincoln de todo lo malo que les paso en eso 4 años y esa es la razón de que el duerma en el garaje.

Eso no le molestaba a Lincoln en lo mas mínimo, sin la presión de los problemas de sus hermanas la vida de Lincoln simplemente mejoro, no de golpe al principio fue duro sin sus hermanas el tuvo que aprender lo duro que era la vida sin la ayuda de las experiencias de las hermanas pero lo logro.

-Y dime Lincoln, ¿es verdad lo que dijo tu padre de que te vio con una chica ayer?- pregunto su madre.

-¿Quien Maggie?, ella solo es una buena amiga con la que salgo de vez en cuando- esa respuesta hizo que Luan se levantara de la mesa y se fuera sin decir nada.

-Vaya Lincoln, no ayudas a tu hermana pero si sales con su ""amiga"" a sus espaldas, ¿que sigue?, ¿saldrás con Sam? para terminar de apuñalar a tus hermanas por la espalda- dijo Lynn mientras se acercaba para darle un golpe a su hermano pero fue detenida por Lori.

-Lynn, recuerda esto es lo que queríamos que el no se metiera con nuestras vidas- Lynn después de escuchar eso se puso roja de enojo y se fue.

-Gracias Lori- contesto Lincoln de manera muy sincera, puede que Lynn ya no practicara deportes pero seguía teniendo mas fuerza que el.

-De...n..nada- Lori no pudo ocultar su pequeña sonrisa, desde que volvió Lori literalmente se sentía inútil para sus hermanas y hermano, estas ocasiones donde le daban las gracias eran lo mejor de su dia.

Después del desayuno Lincoln volvió a su cuarto para prepararse para la escuela mientras que sus hermanas salían a sus trabajos o escuelas, todas menos Leni y Luna.

 **Bueno esto fue un mini capitulo de una idea que me rodaba por la cabeza después de leer muchos fic donde hacen esto de poner a las hermanas y Lincoln en algo parecido y todos tiene algo en común Leni nunca sube de peso, ella siempre mantiene su figura sin importar nada, bueno solo conozco uno donde se ponen gorda pero fue borrado, volviendo al tema siento que estoy estancado con mis fics y prometo que los terminare algún día y con este solo lo escribí para poner esta pequeña idea, tal vez lo continué cuando ordene mis ideas.**

 **Adios por el momento.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como dije este seria el segundo fic que actualice y valla que se siente raro raro escribir después de un buen tiempo.**

 **Maggie.**

-Vaya que tiene agallas para dejarme esperando por 1 hora antes de tener la decencia de llamarme para decirme que no podrá llegar y que nos viéramos afuera del gimnasio- grito una chica emo de 17 años mientras caminaba entre las personas que trataban de no prestarle atencion.

-Pero me las pagara, esto le costara muchos postres- dijo mientras saboreaba los futuros postres y no de los baratos.

En el momento que la joven emo miro el letrero del gimnasio apresuro el paso para entrar pateando la puerta y avergonzar a Lincoln fingiendo ser la novia loca pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta vio como la puerta explotaba y un cuerpo salia disparado.

-¿que mierda fue eso?- grito sorprendía mientras corría a ayudar al que salio disparado de la puerta.

-¿te encuentras bi...oh eres tu- dijo mientras cambiaba de animo al ver que el que salio volando del gimnasio era nada menos que Lincoln.

-oye, ¿estas vivo?- dijo la joven emo mientras pateaba a Lincoln.

-oye ten compasión Maggie- dijo Lincoln tratando de levantarse.

-la compasión es para los que no me dejan esperando una hora- dijo volviendo a patear a Lincoln.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, niño, 2 años en este gimnasio y sigues siendo tan débil como el primer día JAJAJAJA- dijo un hombre enorme y viejo.

-YA NO SOY DÉBIL EL PROBLEMA ES QUE TU ERES ESTÚPIDAMENTE FUERTE- grito Lincoln mientras se paraba para intentar golpear al viejo musculoso.

Maggie solo se quedo viendo como Lincoln trataba de golpear al viejo musculoso pero en cada intento terminaba en el piso con un solo puñetazo del viejo.

-No quiero interrumpir una tan divertida paliza de un solo lado pero lo necesito vivo- dijo Maggie sin mucho interés mientras pateaba a Lincoln para que se levantara.

-¿Quien esta hay?- pregunto el viejo mientras miraba a los lados.

-Yo estoy aquí, ¿acaso estas ciego? - dijo Maggie mientras pateo al viejo para llamar su atencion.

-Si lo estoy, ¿vienes a recoger a este debilucho?- pregunto el viejo.

-Se suponía que el era el que me tenia que ir a recoger pero me hizo caminar hasta aquí- dijo la emo sin mientras continuaba pateando a Lincoln porque seguía sin levantarse.

-Ya veo ...- el viejo dejo de hablar y se acerco a Maggie y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire.

Maggie solo se quedo sorprendida al ver como el viejo respiro muy profundamente.

-Debilucho, tan joven y dejando hijos como si fueras un adulto, la chica apesta a leche materna- dijo el viejo sin titubear.

Maggie al escuchar esas palabras instintivamente golpeo con toda su fuerza al estomago del viejo y el recibió el golpe con una sonrisa.

-JAJAJAJAJA debilucho te conseguiste una buena novia y lo que es mejor aun ella golpea mas fuerte que tu JAJAJAJAJA- dijo mientras reía y felicitaba a Maggie por un buen golpe.

La joven emo al notar que su golpe no tuvo el menor efecto le dio la espalda al viejo y se fue a recoger a Lincoln del piso y ir directo a la pastelería pero cuando se agacho para levantar a Lincoln.

-AUNGUS- grito Lincoln y se preparaba un intento mas en golpear a su maestro pero Maggie lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-SUFICIENTE YA ME ARTE DE ESTO- grito Maggie.

Lincoln solo se quedo tieso al escuchar el grito y obedeció, Augus al ver eso solo empezó a reír mientras regresaba al gimnasio mientras que Lincoln y Maggie seguían su camino.

El camino a la pastelería fue silencioso pero para Lincoln eso solo significaba una sola cosa para el y era que su billetera recibiría un fuerte golpe.

-Maggie, ¿estas molesta?- Lincoln sabia que ella esta enojada pero preguntar le daba oportunidad de que ella se ventile antes de llega.

-no estoy molesta- dijo tranquila

-¿Enserio?- pregunto de nuevo Lincoln.

-ESTOY FURIOSA- grito Maggie mientras se volteaba brincar a los brazos de Lincoln y darle un cabezazo en la frente haciendo que Lincoln cayera al piso.

-Y todo es tu culpa por no hacer lo que acordamos- dijo la chica emo mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Lo siento, el viejo no me dejaba ir no fue mi culpa pero te lo compensare- dijo Lincoln soltando una sonrisa para ver si la tranquilizaba.

-Esto te saldrá muy caro especialmente después de lo que dijo ese viejo pervertido de mi- dijo Maggie esperando que Lincoln no escuchara lo que dijo el viejo.

-¿Te refieres a lo de la leche materna?- pregunto Lincoln como si fuera el tema mas normal del mundo.

Maggie solo respondió dándole una bofetada a Lincoln.

-Oye ¿por que me diste la cachetada?- dijo el joven Loud mientras se tocaba la donde fue la cachetada.

-Por repetir lo que dijo ese viejo y a todo eso por que suenas como si no importara- Lincoln noto que Maggie estaba roja pero no sabia decir si era de enojo o vergüenza.

-Tengo meces que se que lactas por un descontrol de hormonas- dijo Lincoln en posición defensiva esperando el ataque de Maggie.

-Pe..pero como lo sabes, no tenemos mucho de empezar a salir- dijo Maggie completamente roja y vulnerable.

-Cuando comimos pastel en tu casa y fue a la cocina por un baso de leche me vi el frasco seca del lavabo y me serví un baso pero cuando di el primer trago tu mama me quito el baso y me explico todo- Maggie solo vio Lincoln explicar eso y salio corriendo en dirección a matar a su madre.

Lincoln solo vio como Maggie salio corriendo y supuso que en verdad estaba molesta y hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, comprar el pastel mas caro y ir a casa de Maggie para presentar la ofrenda de paz.

Al llegar a casa de Maggie, Lincoln toco el timbre y la Madre de Maggie respondió.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿como estas?- dijo la señora con una tono muy alegre.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Maggie?- pregunto el joven Loud sabiendo que la respuesta era un si.

-Si pero llego a casa corriendo me grito diciendo que hablo de demasiado y se encerró en su cuarto-

-Rayos ahora si esta molesta- dijo Lincoln en voz baja pero la madre de Maggie lo escucho.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupada la madre.

-Ella se entero que se su pequeño problema- dijo Lincoln en un tono apenado.

-Oh era eso bueno supongo que ella esta mas apenada mas que enojada sube y habla con ella mientras preparo las cosas para comer el pastel- dijo ella mientras tomaba el pastel y se fue a la cocina.

Lincoln subió al segundo y se dirigió directo al cuarto de Maggie pero antes de llegar vio a Maggie salir del baño sin maquillaje.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía sin maquillaje Maggie- dijo Lincoln mientras se acerco para que Maggie no corriera porque ella odiaba que la vieran sin maquillaje.

Maggie trato picarle los ojos a Lincoln y correr a su cuarto para ponerse maquillaje pero Lincoln bloqueo el golpe.

-Vamos Maggie, ya te he visto varias veces sin maquillaje no es necesario ponerte ahora- dijo Lincoln abrazando a Maggie.

Lincoln sabia que Maggie era terca, enojona, agresiva pero también sabia que ella era dulce, penosa y lo mas parecido a una tsundere.

-Suéltame- dijo Maggie en voz baja y sonando nada convincente.

El joven Loud sabia que tenia que hacer los movimientos con cuidados o Maggie volvería a modo emo enojona.

-¿Segura?- dijo Lincoln mientras beso con cuidado la oreja de Maggie.

-S..si, es..esto es mo..molesto- dijo mientras Lincoln continuaba besando con cuidado.

Lincoln continuo dando pequeños besos en la oreja, cuello y hombro de Maggie.

-Sabes no creo que quieras que pare- dijo Lincoln mas seguro mientras soltaba el abrazo y dirigió su mano a la cara de Maggie para que ella volteara.

-No- dijo Maggie en una voz muy baja pero ya era demasiado tarde y Lincoln le dio un beso en la boca para callarla.

El beso duro casi un minuto y Lincoln sabia que logro poner a Maggie en modo novia dulce pero todo cambio cuando sintió un golpe en la entrepierna.

-Te dije que no pero te perdono por todo si compraste un buen pastel- dijo Maggie con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejo a Lincoln en el piso.

-Porque solo puedo conseguir tsunderes como novias- dijo Lincoln mientras se paraba con dolor.

-Te escuche no soy esa cosa de tus caricaturas japonesas- dijo Maggie desde el primer piso.

-Al menos ya no esta molesta- dijo Lincoln mientras bajaba para comer pastel.

El resto de la tarde Lincoln y la familia de Maggie comieron pastel y vieron la tv.

-Lincoln, ¿por que estamos viendo Keijo?- dijo Maggie mientras estaba recostada encima de Lincoln y veía como una chica derrotaba a otra con su pezón.

-Porque es divertido- contesto Lincoln mientras acariciaba el pelo de Maggie.

-De una vez te digo que no de golpeare con mis pecho- dijo Maggie de manera acusadora.

-Oye, yo nunca te pediría eso es mas tenemos casi un año de salir y apenas tenemos poco de que comenzamos a besarnos- Lincoln sonó ofendido por la acusación.

-Primero tu dijiste que nos tomáramos esto con calma y segundo te recuerdo que el primer anime que vimos juntos tu me pediste que posara con un traje de sirvienta con cola y cuernos- Maggie siempre le recuerda eso porque al final ella termino usando el disfraz que trajo Lincoln.

-...-Lincoln se quedo callado no sabia como defenderse.

-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿como están las cosas en tu casa?- para Lincoln esa pregunta siempre salia cada vez que visitaba a Maggie.

-Lo mismo de siempre con ellas- dijo de mal humor el joven Loud.

-¿y Luan?- pregunto Maggie de manera triste .

-Con ella posiblemente empeoren- dijo un poco desanimado.

-¿Se entero que estamos saliendo?- pregunto Maggie de una manera poco sorprendida.

-Lynn nos vio- contesto Lincoln un poco molesto y Maggie lo noto.

-puta y ya paso mucho ¿porque Luan no lo a superado?- Maggie se sentía culpable pero ella ya tomo una decisión y no planea cambiarla.

-Luan en verdad te consideraba de sus únicas amigas y supongo que en verdad quiere hacer las pases pero esto ya es tu decisión y yo te apoyo en lo que elijas- dijo Lincoln abrazando a Maggie.

-lo pensare y cambiando de tema Lori ¿sigue andando de rara contigo?- pregunto Maggie mientras apretaba los costados de Lincoln en una manera posesiva.

-auch, ¿sigues molesta por eso?- dijo Lincoln mientras trataba de que Maggie lo soltara.

-Si, tu eres mio- justo después de decir eso Maggie mordió el hombre de Lincoln hasta dejar marca.

-¿Tu sabes que Lori es mi hermana verdad?- pregunto de manera burlona porque no es la primera vez que Maggie acusaba a Lori de hacer cosas raras.

-¿sigues sin creerme?- pregunto muy ofendida.

Lincoln solo recuerda las veces que Maggie acusa a Lori de mandar mensajes raros pero nunca les vio algo raro eran los típicos menajes entre hermanos.

-No me veas con cara de novia loca y celosa, solo mira estos menajes que te deja- dijo Maggie señalando a un mensaje que decía "Lincoln ¿ya regresaras a casa? necesito que me ayudes en casa y ... tal vez te de una recompenza si me ayudas :3".

-Si lo miro y no veo lo rara- Lincoln noto la mirada que le daba Maggie pero seguía sin entender el problema.

-Olvídalo, oh casi lo olvido vi a Lucy en una tienda de poesía pero vestía como una niña fresa de concursos- Maggie sonó con desagrado.

-Raro se supone que dejo todo referente al pasado, tal vez esta cambiando de nuevo- sonó un poco feliz al pensar que su hermanita volvería a ser lo que era antes.

-preguntaría por las demás pero no recuerdo los nombres- dijo Maggie muy frustrada por no recordad los nombres de las demás.

-Las demas sigue en el plan de todo es mi culpa- Maggie vio como la cara de Lincoln cambio cuando el dijo eso de sus hermanas.

-Te culpan de todo y eso que ya ni te metes en sus vidas, solo imagínate de seguro te culparían peor si aun las ayudaras y estoy segura que llegarían al punto de sacarte de tu casa lo cual no seria malo ya que en mi casa siempre seras bienvenido- dijo Maggie mientras se acomodaba para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Lincoln solo se quedo pensando lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

 **Bueno con esto termino el capitulo que literalmente no explico nada mas que en verdad Maggie y Lincoln son pareja.**

 **Si, creo que sigo sin tener buena inspiración pero al menos me divertí escribiendo este capitulo y aprovecho para decir que "problemas en casa" sigue en hiatus hasta saber que hacer con ese fic.**

 **y sin mucho mas que decir espero que les gustara este aburrido capitulo.**


End file.
